Friend Zone
by Phantom4747
Summary: Soul thinks he's friend zoned, he soon learns that it's not such a bad thing.


**A/N: Sorry this is so short I've actually been messing around with my new tablet that has this drawing system, and once I get a scanner (which I'm getting for Christmas) I'm going to draw a lot of Soul and Maka stuff, including things from my fan fics (And maybe others) So I'll be working on my drawings also. Hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated~**

* * *

He watched her out of the corner of her eye, she scribbled down on her paper, writing some notes about whatever Professor Stein was saying. The only sound was her pencil scribbling down against the paper. Her pigtails dangled to her shoulders, golden hair shinning brightly. Emerald eyes squinted to concentrate on writing, her checkered skirt hiking up showing her beautiful soft thighs, her chest heaving and her pencil in between her lips in thought. Her lips. Her thighs-Not cool.

He sighed, leaning back against his chair, legs propped up on the table and kept re-thinking what Black*Star said.

* * *

_Soul watched as she laughed with Tsubaki, the two in the kitchen talking about probably some girly things or something. "Wow, you got it bad." Soul turned to his blue haired friend, his eyebrows furrowing. "What?" His eyes trailed to the girls and he through his arm around the white haired boys shoulder. "I see you staring at Maka like she's a piece of food..."_

_"Eh? No, I'm not." Black*Star snorted, his arm resting on his knees and he sighed. "Too bad..." Soul blinked, sometimes he never understood this guy. Black*Star grinned "You've been friend zoned." Soul snorted, looking back at Maka, she was twirling one of her pigtails with her finger and her cheeks were...pink. They were tainted pink. Why? What could make Maka blush at other than when **he **teased her?_

_What were they talking about? A boy? Is Maka dating someone? No. No. She couldn't she would have told him...right? Well, it's not like he asked... "I'm not friend zoned, Star. And even so...me and Maka are friends, she's my meister, remember?" Black*Star shrugged, standing to his feet "Whatever you say, bro. But once your friend zoned you stay in the friend zone." He walked off to the kitchen, hand behind his head and laughing loudly as he talked to Tsubaki. Tsubaki smiled and Maka's cheeks regained their normal color, soon turning into a grimace from how loud Black*Star was._

_...Yeah, just friends..._

* * *

Th_e _bell rang. It was like he _finally_ could breathe, he stood up, awaiting his meister like he always did. She smiled, standing up and stacked her homework, telling Soul to remind her to pick it up tomorrow. They both walked out to the steps of the DWMA. He stuffed one of his hands in his jacket pockets, watching as her hands bounced off her hips, she grabbed his hand that hung to his side, swinging it with hers and she smiled brightly. _Warm. _

Her hand was so warm.

She turned to him, batting her eyelashes "Soul, are you alright?" She was sometimes too cute for her own good. He turned his head away from hers, hiding the blush that snaked its way to his cheeks. "Yeah..." She knew he was lying, it was pretty clear. She lived with him for Pete-sake. She knew when he was lying, she knew when he was nervous or blushing or well...she knew pretty much everything about him. _If I keep asking what's wrong he's gonna get angry... "_Will you tell me later?" She asked and he smirked "You really are amazing."

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink but she held her gaze and smiled sweetly. "Yeah...I guess I should..." _I guess I should? Was he dating somebody? No. No. He- Well, a lot of love crazed pretty girls do ask him out so it wouldn't be shocking but...he would have told- she didn't ask though. _She puffed out her cheeks to hold her sigh and fastened her pace to home, trying not to think about his pretty girlfriend.

She didn't know such a beautiful day could turn out to be so moody. _If he tells me anything I'll just smile and say I'm happy for him, _she thought. The sun was drooling, setting perfectly. Hands swinging through the air. She didn't know your mood could shift this fast. They both stayed quiet as they walked home, Soul was scrambling for the keys in his pocket when he cursed and turned his finger into a scythe, picking the lock himself.

He opened the door after he heard the _click _and they both took off their jackets, throwing it absently on the coat hanger. "Blair?" Maka asked, walking around their house to see if their slutty purple witch cat was here and sighed when she saw nobody. She was all alone with Soul. She wouldn't have cared if he wasn't gonna say '_I have a girlfriend' _but he was and there was nothing to do about it. It was his life. But with Blair, Maka could have faked a smile and then ran for the cats affection when he wasn't looking.

Blair knew fully well that she liked him, but Maka always said "If you tell him, I won't make you your tuna fish." And...she really liked Tuna fish. She plopped on the couch, Soul sitting next to her, grabbing an absent can of Coke that he didn't finish yesterday. "Want some?" He asked, putting the can to her lips which she shook her head at. He squinted his eyes at her, trying to see what was wrong and she smiled brightly trying to say she was okay which was an obvious lie and he seemed to realize too because he just zipped his Coke and decided that she would tell him when she was ready.

The TV played a random anime called; Full Metal Alchemist. They both enjoyed watching it, sometime when Maka was in her really good mood she would turn on tunami and watch it with him even though she cried when Nina turned into a camara, she still enjoyed it. He paused the TV with a thump of his nail and turned to her. "Hey, I wanted to tell you something." _Here it goes. "_We've been partners for a long time, er," He scratched the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. "Okay this is lame." He turned back to the TV, turning it back on and the theme song from FMA played.

She sighed, _minus well just hear it. _"What were you gonna say?" He sighed, pausing the TV once again and ran his long piano fingers through his white hair. "Okay, I'm just gonna come out with it." She winced, looking at him with one big emerald eye. "Let's go on a date." Her eyes widened. _Wait- What? _He scratched at his neck, a nervous grin and a taint of pink on his cheeks. "It'll be cool. If you don't want to, you don't have too...I don't want to force anything that you don't...want."

She smiled, pouncing on him and kissed him straight on th_e _lips. His eyes widened, he knew Maka was forward and blunt but...not this blunt. He looked cross eyed for a second as he looked at her and realized two things; 1. Her face was pure red from embarrassment.

2. Her lips were barely moving.

He wasn't sure if this was because she was afraid that he didn't want to do this or she didn't know how but he knew Maka and it was most likely both. He smirked into the kiss, slowly moving his lips in unison with hers. Her back loosened not being as tight as before and he was glad she was small otherwise she would have crushed him against the couch. At the same time they both smiled against each others lips and began to laugh.

* * *

He fidgeted which she thought had to be the most cutest thing she ever saw. She had no idea why he was nervous, it was her. Maka Albarn, flat chested nerd that_ lives_ with him. She watched as he gulped down another water, that would make it...what? His fourth glass of water. His hair was spiked up like it always was, he wore his tux because this was a fancy restaurant. Seriously, why do they have five forks? It doesn't make sense. You only need to use one. But she guessed it was because they wanted to look fancy.

She leaned over the table and grabbed his hand. "Soul," she said, her tone light and caring. "Put down the water." He did as she said, putting down the water and she smiled. "I didn't think the O so cool Soul Eater would be so...nervous. You have tons of dates." He sighed, pushing his water aside and for the first time since they got here, he looked at her. "It's different."

"How?" He grabbed the second fork with three pointers and messed with the salad the waiter had given them. "How was your day?" She smiled. "You were there, silly." He sighed, setting his fork down. "You see? On a date you ask things you don't know about each other and tell each other stories but with you, your in my stories and you know everything about me." It wasn't necessarily true. She didn't know much about his past but she didn't want to say that, he would get depressed. "I'm not in all of them. I mean what about you, Kid and Black*Star? I'm sometimes not there."

"Oh. Well, there was this one time on Halloween where Kid didn't give Star and I candy cause he said we didn't need it-" He smirked and she laughed "Yeah! You and Black*Star moved every picture frame more to the left and he cried for a whole day!" The two laughed and then came in realization that she already knew the story and sighed. "Told you," He sighed "Maybe Black*Star was right." Her eyebrows furrowed "What?"

He sighed again. "He said 'I was in the friend zone, and once your there...you don't get out.'" She covered her mouth with her gloved hand, trying to stop her laughter. "Your joking? Boys actually believe there's a friend zone?" His eyebrows furrowed and she didn't care to stop her laughter this time. "Soul, how do you think girls get boyfriends? We don't buy them if you think that. We talk to them, we get close to them, they become our partner in crime, our best friend and then we realize 'Hey, I want to spend the rest of my life with this nerd.' And we fall in love with them. So guys should want to be friend zoned."

He sunk in his chair, watching as she laughed, her beautiful smile showing on her face. Her golden hair was down and behind her ear, emerald eyes closed from laughing so hard and she clutched her stomach. He smirked, shaking his head and she looked up, wiping a tear from her eye and smiled "See? We didn't know all of each others stories and even if we do know them, their still funny." He smiled, telling her one of the stories he had told her millions of times because she loved it so much.

About the time that he grabbed Oxford's towel from the boys locker room to get revenge for his meister and Oxford ran around the whole school trying to get it back and she told him about the time she punched this guy clear in the face because he hated her weapon. They both exchanged stories that they already knew, but still laughed at them, reminiscing all the times they spent together and they both grimaced when they remembered the first time they met Excalibur but soon turning to laughter.

Soul was really happy he was friend zoned.

* * *

_A/N: I did this story because I was talking to a guy friend of mine, and he was staring at this girl he likes so I told him he should just go up and talk to her but he said he couldnt because he was friend zoned! And I just laughed so hard I cried! (They are currently dating after I told him my opinion) This wasn't to make fun of men or anything! I swear! It was just I wanted to tell guys/girls/whatever to not think they don't want to date you cause you think your friend zoned or anything. And frankly I find the idea stupid. So just a little lesson from Phantom, hope you liked it and please review._


End file.
